1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to energy conversion units producing heat from electrical current and more particularly to an electrolytic cell utilizing a gaseous hydrogen isotope electrolyte within a sealed chamber filled with catalytic palladium and/or nickel mesh electrodes to produce heat by passing an electric current therebetween.
2. Description of Related Art
The utility of converting electric current into heat for external use is obvious and well known. Common electrolytic cells utilizing a water-based electrolyte wherein an electric current passes through the liquid electrolyte flowing through or held within the electrolytic cell to produce the chemical breakdown of water into hydrogen and oxygen and the production of heat as a byproduct is also well known.
The present invention provides a form of electrolytic cell utilizing a gaseous electrolyte in the form of hydrogen or deuterium gas and spaced catalytic palladium and/or nickel plates. The catalytic plates are chambered within a sealed interior volume of a non-conductive housing and held spaced apart preferably by a dielectric plate. By passing very high voltage a.c. electrical current through the chamber containing the catalytic plates and hydrogen or deuterium gas, heat is produced for external use.